1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cell picking support device, a display device and a culture container.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, pluripotent cells such as ES cells, iPS cells and the like have come to be cultured, in the form of, for instance, pure cultures where pluripotency characteristics are maintained, and cultures in which the cells are induced to differentiate into specific cells, in fields where regenerative medicine is pursued.
Such culture processes include selection of required cells or cell groups, and extraction of the cell or cell groups.
For instance, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H10-293094 is an instance of a known method of testing this kind of cell data.
However, the operations of selecting and extracting cells according to a conventional method required checking the cells under the microscope. Operation efficiency was accordingly poor.